Not What She Wanted To Find
by TurningDarkside13
Summary: Sam and Dean go on a hunt but find a girl called JJ.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam or Dean unfortunatley but I do own JJ.**

**A/N: I am diabetic and so that is the only reason I wanted JJ to be, it's not a good part of the storyline but I am planning on using her again. Please Rate.  
><strong>

The woman crept into the room, clicking the safety off her gun. It was quite dark in the factory and she didn't want to take any chances. She'd already searched three rooms and found no sign of anything at all. Small voices sounded down the corridor and JJ swung round, gun aimed at the door.

'Where the hell is it, Dean?', a man whispered.

'I don't know. Just keep looking, Sam.', Dean answered, their footsteps getting closer to the door where JJ had her gun trained. Sam grabbed Dean's shirt and nodded into the room then raised his own gun at JJ.

'Hello.', Sam said, cautiously.

'Where's James?', JJ asked, firmly. The men looked at each other.

'We don't know but we're here to find out, just lower your gun.', Sam continued, lowering his arms so that the gun was pointed downwards, Dean copied him.

'Fine but just as a warning I have quick reflexes.', JJ warned, clicking the safety on and dropping her arms down.

'So what's your name?', Sam questioned, a welcoming smile on his face. JJ didn't fall for it.

'JJ. Sam and Dean right?', JJ answered.

'Yeah. You should probably get out of here, it's dangerous.', Sam said, motioning to the door.

'No, I have something I need to do.', JJ replied, tightening her grip on her gun.

'What?', Sam questioned, bluntly.

'I have to find my brother.', JJ said. The men looked at each again.

'Fine, but stay with us.', Dean decided, gesturing for JJ to follow him. She walked nervously behind him, gun raised. They got to the end of the corridor when JJ sat down on the stairs, giving the men the 'hold on' hand signal. Sam crouched in front her as she reached into her bag.

'You ok?', Sam asked, visually inspecting the shaking woman as she grabbed a packet and popped two very large white tablet shaped things into hand.

'Yeah, I'm diabetic, sorry, just give me a minute.', JJ stammered struggling to get the glucose tablets into her mouth.

'Oh, anything we can do?', Dean said, aiming his gun down the corridor as Sam helped JJ. After a couple minutes, Sam pulled JJ to her feet but she kept a hold of his hand.

'Sorry, I wouldn't trust me letting go yet. Let's go.', JJ murmured.

'It's ok.', Sam replied, pulling her along behind him. They headed down to the factory floor.

'Ok, we've looked everywhere and found nothing. What now?', Dean asked.

'They're here somewhere, this is where the trail ends. We look for anything we could have...', JJ faded off.

'JJ?', Sam asked, glancing around. JJ clicked the safety off her gun and swung round aiming at the door as it flew open and three animal-like creatures ran in towards them. JJ shot off a few bullets but the creatures moved too quickly. Sam and Dean started firing as well but stopped upon realising that they were too fast to shoot. A shout escaped from JJ as she was tackled to the ground, her head snapping back and hitting the concrete. Sam and Dean would have helped but they were too busy fighting off their own creature.

'They're not walkers.', Sam shouted to Dean after landing a punch on the monster holding him down.

'Ya think?', Dean yelled back. JJ managed to throw the creature off her with a well placed kick to it's abdomen. She scrambled up and ran for her gun, shooting the creature square in the forehead but the thing kept coming at her only stumbling slightly when the bullet tore through it's skull. Sam was still wrestling with his monster but Dean was nowhere to be seen.

'Where's Dean?', JJ screamed, continuing to run away from the thing that tailed her. Sam looked around wildly and then started shouting Dean's name. JJ saw a metal pole a few metres in front of her and dropped down, grabbing it up before swinging round and ramming it into the monster's chest. It let out an unearthly scream before collapsing into a pile of dust. Sam was beginning to lose his fight so JJ didn't have time to question what was happening before she ran over to Sam kicking the thing of him and forcing the pole into it's ribs. It's death was the same as it's friends. JJ knelt next to Sam, grasping his head in her hands.

'Sam we have to find Dean. Come on please.', JJ begged, wiping a trickle of blood that dripped down the man's face. His eyes flipped open.

'What the...Dean...where's Dean?', Sam gasped, struggling to sit up.

'They took him but I'll find him, you just stay here.', JJ said, trying not to panic.

'No! I have to help, he's my brother.', Sam shouted, suddenly lurching to his feet before dizziness washed over him and he swayed violently.

'Easy.', JJ soothed, grasping him tightly.

'Trap door.', Sam whispered. JJ followed Sam's gaze and saw an old wooden door that was previously hidden in the dust.

'Let's go.', JJ urged. Sam took a few steps forward but his legs suddenly felt like jelly and he would have gone plummeting downwards if it was not for JJ grabbing a hold of him and looping her arm around his waist and into his belt loop. JJ held him close and Sam leant into her quite heavily even though he felt guilty because he was definitely a lot taller than her and weighed more than her. However, JJ got them to the trap door with ease and they were soon heading slowly and carefully down the stairs that laid beneath the wooden door. Sam had his gun raised whilst JJ focused on getting them safely down and holding onto the pipe. At the bottom was a room lined with cages and strange materials. JJ noticed that Sam was getting heavier and knew she had to do something before unconsciousness grabbed him from her. She didn't notice the blood seeping down her back from where her own skull had made contact with concrete.

'Come on Sam, stay with me.', JJ whispered, adjusting herself so that she could hold him better.

'JJ!', a voice shouted.

'Dean?', JJ replied, scanning the cages. She saw Dean hands clenched tight around the cage bars, eyes wide with panic. She dragged Sam over the room to where Dean was.

'Take his gun.', JJ ordered Dean, who co-operated without fuss.

'Is he ok?', Dean asked.

'He got knocked about a bit and he is just about to pass out. He'll be ok though.', JJ assured him.

'They took the keys.', Dean said, holding Sam's hand through the bar.

'Oh this is going to be awkward. Hang on.', JJ moaned, taking a few steps back, Sam still draped over her shoulder.

'Put him down and get me out.', Dean suggested, letting Sam's hand go.

'It's ok. I don't want him getting cold.', JJ explained before lifting her foot up and bringing it down harshly on the padlock, twice before it broke. Dean ran out of the cage and grabbed his brother, checking him over visually.

'D'n', Sam whispered, it was barely audible.

'Yeah. I'm here. I got you, you giant sasquatch.', Dean mocked. Sam moaned then passed out completely, falling into Dean's arms.

'Hold him, I need to find my brother.', JJ muttered, walking past the cages and saying either 'Dead' or 'Empty' as she passed each cage. Dean was talking to Sam who had started to come round again.

'You ok?', Dean asked Sam.

'Better. It's ok. I can stand.', Sam replied, watching JJ scan each cage. She stopped suddenly and started bashing a padlock in with the pipe. Dean and Sam watched as her eyes went wide then she dropped into the cage. They walked over slowly.

'No. No. Come on.', JJ sobbed, as she performed CPR on a guy who was clearly dead. Sam looked at Dean, a tear in his eye.

'NO! YOU! NO! BREATH!', JJ screamed, pounding hard on James' chest. Dean went up behind her and laid a gentle hand on her back, tossing Sam the metal pipe in the process. Tears were streaming down her face as she desperately fought against the idea that he was dead.

'Come on JJ. I'm sorry.', Dean whispered, his breath hitching as he watched the girl frantically smother her brother. Sam nodded at Dean when he looked.

'No. He's not. He can't be. I won't let him be.', JJ shrieked, her body shuddering violently against the cold floor. Dean wrapped his arm around JJ's waist and pulled her up and away from her brother. She started screaming and fighting against Dean's grip, her limbs flailing wildly as she tried to get back to James.

'JAMES! LET ME GO!', JJ shouted, clawing violently at the air, trying to throw Dean off as he carried her out of the cage and away from her brother. Sam followed him closely, ready to help if need be. She continued struggling as Dean lifted her up the stairs but she was getting weaker and her wails were getting quieter. Dean took a quick glance at Sam who had tear streaks running down his face. JJ was thumping Dean weakly on the chest in a final battle to get back to her brother as they entered the factory. Dean held her close as she fell quiet except for the sound of the sobs that racked her body. Sam went and took care of the final creature that was lurking in the background as Dean carried JJ to the Impala, he put her in the back and climbed in with her, letting her curl into his arms as tears continued to fall down her face even though she wasn't making a sound.

'Where do you live?', Dean asked, gently.

'8 Crater Close.', JJ forced out through her quick intakes of breath.

'Ok. Do you live with anyone?', Dean continued, but she just shook her head.

'Ok. Me and Sam are going to stay with you for a bit, if that's alright?', Dean said, even though he was staying no matter what. No one should be alone when their life dies, Dean knew that better than anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I decided to create an alternate ending as I was unsatisfied with the last one. _**

JJ was thumping Dean weakly on the chest in a final battle to get back to her brother as they entered the factory. Dean held her close as she fell quiet except for the sound of the sobs that racked her body. He placed her gently on the floor before moving quickly to the other the monster that was lurking in the background, Dean tackled the thing and Sam stabbed it with the metal, smiling when the creature crumbled. A gun shot rang out over the factory and the brother's turned quickly to see JJ slump onto her back, blood pooling around her abdomen.

'JJ! NO!', Dean shouted, sprinting to her side and ripping his shirt off, pushing firmly on the bullet wound. Sam dropped down next to him. JJ laughed and a smile spread across her face which was quickly paling.

'JJ. Come on. Stay with me. We'll get you to a hospital.', Dean soothed.

'No, I don't want to. I'm happy now.', She sighed, her voice weak.

'JJ. Come on.', Dean ordered, his breath misted the air and he looked up at Sam, eyes wide. Sam was gazing away from JJ and Dean followed his line of sight. A ghostly man stood on the factory floor, watching JJ.

'James?', Sam gasped, watching the ghost flicker slowly towards them.

'They told me to come get my sister, that I could help her.', James said, his voice echoing and cold. He leant over JJ and placed a hand lovingly on her face. Her eyes glassed over and the men gasped when James' hand came away with JJ's own ghost attached.

'I found you!', JJ whispered, flinging herself around her brother, a bright light shone out from them and a warm wind flew around the factory, disturbing the dust. JJ and James flickered in and out of sight, the light getting more intense with each second that passed before a dazzling light forced the brothers to shield their eyes. When they opened them, the ghosts were gone and the dust was settled.

'We'll give her and her brother a hunter's burial.', Den murmured, carrying JJ's lifeless body down into the basement and gave her to her brother, Sam followed with the bodies of the monsters.

They drove off just as the smoke became visible over the warehouse. Sam was curled up against the wheel, deep in thought.

'There's nothing we could have done, Sammy.', Dean soothed, patting Sam on the knee quickly. Sam just nodded and went back to his thoughts.


End file.
